The new cultivar, Echeveria ‘Love's Fire’, is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a self-pollination of the parent, a proprietary, unpatented Echeveria agavoides cultivar known as Echeveria agavoides ‘Rubra’ hybrid “A”. The self-pollination was made during March 2013, in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. The new cultivar ‘Love's Fire’ was selected by the inventor, Renee O' Connell, in February 2014, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Love's Fire’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by vegetative offsets in September 2015. Echeveria ‘Love's Fire’ has since produced at least 7 generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.